Dib, Gaz, and the Little Girl?
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Dib and Gaz discover that they're going to have to live with their half-sister, Meg. The problem? She's four! Meg will narrate in the future chapter/s and/or sequels when she's about 9. If i write another story without finishing my others, so help me...
1. Meg comes to stay

A typical day. A shining sun, singing birds. Nothing could go wrong at the Membrane's household. The professor was at work while Dib and Gaz watched a show on TV. Now how could this end up twisted?

A phone call. The phone rang, nothing much to it. Dib answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey," the professor said, "I…uh…I'm coming home a bit early."

"You didn't lose your job, did you?"

"No, son. I'll be there in a bit." he said and hung up. What was that about?

Then, they heard the jingle of keys and the professor walked in, holding a little girl's hand.

She was four years old and very pretty. She had eyes that shone like blue diamonds. Her medium brown hair straight, only to curl up on the ends. She looked at the ground.

"Listen, kids, this is Meg." he said, "She's your guys' half sister, and your guys' mother…is gone."

"How?" Dib asked.

"I'll explain later. Just get to know each other and DO NOT LET MEG OUT OF YOUR SIGHTS!" Membrane said.

"Got it." Dib said as the door was closed. He looked over at Meg whose eyes were fixed on the ground while her hands were behind her back.

"Hey," Dib said, "have you ever heard of Bigfoot?"

"Don't turn her into a paranormal-loving freak." Gaz said.

Meg remained silent but she looked up a little.

"Do you…want to watch TV?" Dib suggested.

Meg shook her head. finally, she looked up.

"Where's my mommy?" she finally asked, her voice even and clear although she spoke in a shy whisper.

"Well…uh…-"

"I'll see her again, right?"

"Sure…" Gaz said.

"What about all my friends from pweschool?" she asked. (That was not a typo.)

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Dib said, "But right now, you don't have to worry about it. Did you used to live around here?"

"No," she said, "I'm from New York."

"Oh. Well, that's far away. Who took you here?"

"Professor Daddy." she said, "That was yesterday."

"Oh so that's why he was gone last night." Dib said, "Well, we certainly didn't prepare for…a houseguest."

"I know." Meg said. It's surprising how understanding and articulate such a small child could be.

"Do you want us to…show you around?" Dib asked.

"Okay." Meg said. Dib held her hand with two fingers since it was so tiny.

"She's not going into my room!" Gaz shouted as she went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

"I like this room." Meg said, pulling out two rubber bands from her pocket and tying her hair into pigtails.

"This is my room." Dib said.

"OOH!" Meg said pointing to a picture on Dib's writing desk, "Is that a picture of an alien?"

"Yeah," Dib said, "But no one thinks it's an alien."

"But it is." Meg said and held Dib's hand again so they could continue the tour of the house.

"What's over there?" she asked, pointing to the entrance to Membrane's lab. She ran over and scanned her DNA and it opened- since it went by either her mom's or her dad's DNA. (Basically, Membrane is not her biological father) She ran inside and Dib ran after her.

"Oooooh…" she said, looking around. She picked up multiple objects and set them back on the table. She ran into a nearby elevator that closed as soon as Dib saw her go in.

"I want to go on level…fifty…NO TEN! EIGHT! ONE ! SEVEN! TWO! TWENTY SIX!" she said, pushing random buttons. She ended up on a floor with only a desk and some filing papers.

"Aw." she sighed as Dib came up.

"Ugh, Meg." he said, "Dad wanted me to watch you so don't go running off like that."

"Oh. Okay." she said, "I'm hungry."

"Alright." Dib said, going back to the house level. He made a grilled cheese and gave it to Meg.

She ate it although it took awhile.

"I'm sleepy." she said, getting a blanket and lying on the couch. She stayed there for awhile and didn't fall asleep.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"I can't go to sleep unless mommy sings to me. But no one will tell me where she is!" Meg said and sat up, "All they do is say that they can't tell me and they apologize! People tell me she's gone but she has to be somewhere, right?"

"I guess so." Dib said. "I'm sorry."

"Do you know…where she is?" Meg asked curiously.

"No," Dib lied. Meg yawned.

"Can I lean on you?" she asked.

"Sure." Dib laughed. She scooted over and leaned on his shoulder. Soon enough, she was asleep. Dib sighed with relief and rested her head on a pillow. He stood up.

"I'm gonna go spy on Zim." Dib said.

"Whatever." Gaz said as Dib left, leaving Gaz, a nine and a half year old girl to watch Meg. Oh well.

To be continued!


	2. Zim's house

When Meg woke up, Dib was gone.

"Where's brother?" she yawned.

"His name is Dib. I'm Gaz. He's out spying on…some freak."

"I want to come!" Meg exclaimed, "Where exactly is he?"

"Down the block, make a left, down that block, and it's the house on the left that's all green and purple. You can't miss it."

"Thank you…Gaz." Meg said, putting on her shoes. She walked the exact way that Gaz had told her to and ended up at a weird house with gnomes. She wasn't aware that they were for security since she was too light to alarm the system. She walked over and peeped through the window where Dib was being tackled…by an alien. The window was open so she stepped right in unnoticed.

"HI DIB!" Meg announced smiling with little dimples.

Zim scoffed.

"Who is this HYOOMAN in my presence?"

"My half sister." Dib said and walked over to Meg. "Listen, Meg, you can't just-"

"HI THERE!" Meg said to Zim, ignoring Dib.

"Go away, filthy-"

"WOAH! YOU'RE AN ALIEN! Have you seen the Matrix? I like-"

Dib picked Meg up. Then Gir walked in the room wearing his dog costume.

"COMPANY!" he shouted, hugging Dib's leg. Meg got out of Dib's arms and wrapped her hands around Gir.

"You're so soft." she said, "I like puppies."

"Meg, quit it." Dib said, prying her off of Gir. He turned to Zim.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH YOUR PLAN, ZIM!"

Meg giggled.

"What?" Dib and Zim asked at the same time.

"Zim is a funny name." Meg said, then began to pet Gir. She got up and rode on his back.

"Like I said…YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!" Dib screamed.

"Right…what was my plan again?" Zim asked.

"Um…something about a monkey…?"

"No. Now I remember, I was going to SPLIT SOME ATOMS FOR MY ATOMIC BOMB!" Zim yelled. Meg just stayed on Gir's back, unaware to the whole scene as she listened to Gir go on about tacos and waffles and believe me, she was fascinated.

So they started some sort of one-on-one battle again. Zim and Dib. It wasn't very epic. It was just…weird.

Finally, Meg took Gir with her as she wandered around the house. She went into the kitchen and saw the toilet in there. She was confused by this.

"What's this doing here?" she asked. She looked inside and saw no water.

"We can go inside." Gir said.

"What?" Meg asked, "but it's a toilet."

Gir went inside and flushed himself down.

"W-wait for me!" Meg said, going down as well. She couldn't believe her eyes. A secret lab- or a playground! She turned on a large screen and went to a contacts list. She clicked a random one and found two tall aliens, one in red, the other in purple.

"OH HELLO!" Meg shouted.

"Um…who are you?" the purple alien asked.

"My name is Meg! I like waffles!" Meg exclaimed, "Who are you guys?"

"The Tallests. Now cut the transmission before we trace you down and have something horrible happen to you." Tallest Red said.

"Okey dokey!" she said and skipped over and turned it off.

"What's your name?" she asked Gir.

"GIR!" he exclaimed. Meg smiled.

"Gir. That's a cool name. I'm Meg."

Just then, Meg's eyes were fixed on Zim's atomic bomb. It was even labeled.

"Ahh-tom-ick…b-ah-m." she read, then put it all together. "It says, 'atomic bomb.' what does that mean, Gir?"

Gir shrugged.

Meg went over and picked up the bomb. She examined it. Then she began to take it apart.

After a little bit, the whole bomb was dismantled. Meg and Gir heard Zim and Dib still fighting upstairs.

Then, they heard the toilet elevator and Zim came down. When he saw the remains of his precious bomb, he was enraged! He went after Gir and Meg, who hurried upstairs. Meg grabbed Gir's hand and she hid behind Dib. Zim rushed upstairs and Meg grabbed Dib's legs.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"EEEEEEK!" Meg screamed, running in between Zim's legs. He grabbed her and she kicked and screamed.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PA-"

Dib snatched her from him.

"Leave my little sister alone!" Dib said. He began to walk towards the door, throwing Meg over his shoulder.

"BYE, GIR!" She said, waving. Gir waved goodbye and Dib carried Meg home. Man, he really needed to talk to her.

**REVIEW! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE THAT BUTTON! IT'S THERE FOR A REASON! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! Okay…I don't. BUT I KNOW WHEN PEOPLE READ AND DON'T REVIEW! THAT'S WHY FF GIVES US CHARTS TO LOOK AT THAT! DON'T REVIEW AND KISS INNOCENT AND DEVIOUS GOODBYE!**


	3. Supergenius?

"Meg. Gaz. Get over here." Dib said the moment they got back.

"What?" Gaz asked, walking over, "This had better be good."

"I want ice cream." Meg said when she came over.

"Okay. Gaz, you-"

"CAN I GET ICE CREAM?"

"N-no. wait." Dib said. "Gaz, dad told us not to let Meg out of our sights. Why did you just let her leave like that?"

"You left first. You're the oldest. You're supposed to be in charge, Dib. Not just leave." Gaz said.

"I'm ten and a half! I'm not that much older than you, Gaz."

"So?" Gaz asked, "Why would you leave and not expect her to follow you. She's attached to you. Just look at her."

Meg, at the time was looking up at Dib's hair. It was hard not to stare.

"As for you, Meg…" Dib said, "Do not leave this house alone, okay?"

"Okay. I understand." she said with a smile. Her dimples complemented her light freckles that were a little hard to notice.

Just then, the phone rang. They just hoped the call wouldn't be as dramatic as the one they had gotten earlier that day.

Meg rushed to the phone before anyone else.

"HELLO?" she asked.

"Hey, Meg?" a voice asked, "Can you give the phone to Dib or Gaz?"

"OKAY!" she yelled and gave it to Gaz.

"Oh…okay. Why? …For what? Okay. I'll tell them. Bye." she said.

"Who was it?" Dib asked, "What did they want?"

"Dad. He's going on a business trip. He wont be back until next month."

"NEXT MONTH?" Dib asked, "We cant be alone with a four year old until next month!"

"Whatever." Gaz said and sat on the couch. "It's ten and we have skool tomorrow. Dad already enrolled Meg in the preschool division of our skool."

"Okay." Dib said, "But where's Meg going to sleep?"

"I don't know." Gaz said.

"Can she sleep in your room?" Dib asked.

"Yeah. But she gets the floor." Gaz said.

Meg yawned.

"I don't have clothes to wear to skool." she said.

"Oh crap." Dib said and looked around, "you can wear some of Gaz's old clothes just until we can get you some of your own, okay?"

He looked down and Meg was asleep on the floor. He picked her up and Gaz got her room ready for Meg to sleep in. Dib set Meg down in there and went to his own room.

The next morning, Meg woke up at 6:15 to the smell of waffles. She ran to the kitchen.

"Oooooh…" she said as the waffles came from the "magical" waffle iron.

She quickly ate breakfast. Then she dressed in one of Gaz's old outfits. It looked like it had never been worn. A purple skull shirt and jeans. Meg put on her black boots, brushed her hair, threw it into pigtails, brushed her teeth, and walked out the door with Dib and Gaz. (She also had an old backpack from Gaz.)

She looked around the hallways of the skool once they had arrived. Gaz had walked off and Dib had to escort her to her class. He held her hand so she wouldn't worry.

Soon, two twin boys, about eleven years old, who were quite tall and fierce looking stopped them and laughed.

"Who's that? YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" one asked.

"WHO IS THAT? YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Meg asked the boy who had insulted them. The boys looked at each other.

"Funny." the talkative one said, "BUT NO ONE INSULTS MY BROTHER!"

He balled up his fist and Dib twisted it.

"Don't EVEN think about it!" Dib exclaimed.

The quieter one grabbed Meg and twisted her arm behind her back as far as it would go.

"Let GO OF MY BROTHER'S ARM!" the one who had Meg said.

Dib let go and the boy with Meg shoved her to the ground and they both walked away.

"Are you okay, Meg?" he asked, helping her off the ground.

"I'm fine" she said, although her arm was undergoing excruciating pain.

"Okay. This is it." he said when they arrived to the front of the classroom. "Be good and try your best."

"Okay." Meg said and walked in. The class was quiet. Her teacher looked pretty young. She had hazel eyes and her brown hair was tied into a bun.

"Hello. You must be Meg." She said and smiled sweetly. Meg nodded.

"Class," the teacher said, "This is Meg."

"Hi, Meg." everyone repeated back. Meg sat in her seat as her teacher began the lesson.

After skool, the principal's voice went over the intercom.

"Dib Membrane, please report to room 8. Dib Membrane." the principal said.

Dib sighed. That was Meg's room. He hoped that nothing had gone wrong in there. He walked over and there was Meg beside her teacher.

"Hey. I was asked to come over to room 8. Is Meg doing okay in class?" Dib asked. The teacher smiled.

"Actually, that's just what I wanted to talk to you about! Meg is doing remarkably in this class. She took a reading test, and I kept giving her harder books and she read each word perfectly. She even could read Harry Potter. Well, I have a test that she can take tomorrow and if she passes, she will transfer to the fifth grade."

"FIFTH GRADE? SHE'S FOUR!" Dib exclaimed.

"And a half." Meg added.

"Well, I'll let you decide if she takes it. Are you okay with it?" she asked Dib.

"Okay." Dib said, assuming Meg would surely fail.

"Alright. It's official." Meg said. Her teacher laughed because she thought that Meg's impressive vocabulary was adorable.

"Bye." the teacher said.

"Bye, Mrs. May!" Meg called.

What was Dib going to do? The only open fifth grade spot was in his class- Ms. Bitters. If Meg passed, she'd suffer Ms. Bitters' everyday lectures about doom. She'd have false information shoved into her throat. If she did pass, she'd have a disadvantage. Dib had heard of that five year old that went to college once…but Meg was four! What could their mom have taught her in those four (and a half!) years?

_**REVIEW OR I WILL CRY! is it too much to ask for what people think about my stories?**_


	4. This chapter takes place in a tree

"La la la!" Meg sang when they arrived home. Dib sighed and sat on the game.

"Hey, do you have any board games? I can play chess and monopoly!"

"Yeah. There's a chess game in my closet. You can get it." Dib said.

When she left, the phone rang. Dib picked it up and it was on speaker phone.

"Hey, Dib. I called to see how things are going. Are you three doing okay?"

"Yeah." Dib said.

"Well," Membrane said, "I promised I'd tell you how your mom died so I will. She was murdered by her boyfriend. Meg's father."

Just then, Dib turned around and saw Meg standing maybe ten feet behind him. She dropped the chess game and pieces flew everywhere. She didn't say anything.

"Meg, I-"

Just then, she started running. She went into the backyard, climbed up a tree, and stayed there.

Dib found her there and climbed up. He sat next to her.

"Meg, I'm sorry." he said, "are you gonna be okay?"

"No." Meg said. She wasn't crying like a normal kid would be.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes," Meg said.

"What?"

"Mommy." she said.

"I'm sorry." Dib said, "She's not coming back."

"Dib…?" Meg said.

"Huh?"

"I feel like crying and I want to. Why can't I?"

"Well, it's not healthy to keep it in, Meg." he said.

She leaned on Dib's shoulder.

"You won't ever leave my side like she did, right?" Meg asked.

"Meg, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you." she said.

"What do you want for dinner?" Dib asked.

"I'm…not hungry." she said.

"Oh."

Just then, Meg looked at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. It was so pretty.

"I wish mom could see the sunset with me." Meg said, "She's so smart. She was a scientist."

"She was?" Dib asked, "Like dad?"

"Yeah. But she always said she was much smarter than her ex husband." Meg said.

Dib laughed.

"How about we go to Bloaty's?"

"Bloaty's?" Meg asked, "What's that?"

"Pizza." Dib said. At that moment, Gaz came outside.

"Hey, I'm hungry! Make dinner or something!"

"Hey, Gaz, how do you feel about bloaty's?" Dib asked.

"No. we went twice last week." Gaz said.

"Why don't you make something?" Dib asked. Gaz sighed and went back into the house.

He turned to Meg. She looked hurt.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Dib asked. Meg nodded.

"I feel better here." Meg said. Dib sighed.

Before they knew it, the sun had set and Meg was just in a state of thinking.

Finally Meg turned to Dib and leaned on him.

"Is it okay if…I can't hold on anymore?" she asked. Dib looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Meg buried her face in Dib's trench coat without another word. She began to cry loudly, her sobs echoing into the still night and seemed to ricochet from the walls of the house. Dib held onto her. She had just broken into pieces so suddenly, he didn't know what to do. The moon seemed to shine only in their direction and her crying overpowered the whistles of the wind.

"D-don't cry." Dib said. Meg just cried harder.

"Hey!" Dib heard. He looked down to see Gaz and he hadn't even notice she had walked outside.

"What?" Dib asked in a loud whisper as Meg held onto him tighter.

"Can you keep it down before the neighbors complain again?"

Dib ignored her and tried to get Meg to relax. She did, soon enough but was completely silent. They came down at around 9:00. They were pretty tired, and Meg had a BIG test to get ready for.

**(Sort of a spoiler, but not really: that tree, in the later chapters is going to be "their tree" for eva! And Meg's calm spot when she needs time to herself )**


	5. woah, what?

The day started out perfectly. When the sun rose, Meg woke up, though it was 5:45 and skool started at 8:00. Meg took a shower and was dressed before seven. She didn't seem like herself but she wanted to go to skool.

So she did.

When she arrived to her class, her teacher was waiting with a big smile on her face.

Dib went on to class and Meg went in to take the test. The pressure was on!

She sat at the back table and Mrs. May gave her a test. Meg looked at it.

"You may begin." the teacher said then left to teach the rest of the class.

_Okay, _Meg thought, _It looks sort of easy._

Then it became harder.

_I have to pass this test…for mom_, she thought.

She continued the test. In no time, it was DONE!

She handed it to the teacher to grade and sat in her seat. The teacher's assistant read them a book in the meantime. Then, the teacher called Meg over.

"Meg…" she said, "I'm sorry."

"What? Did I fail?"

"No. You got a perfect score. I'm sorry. I won't be teaching you anymore."

Meg smiled.

"That is so awesome! What do I do now?"

"Now…you go to Ms. Bitters' class. You're a fifth grader now."

"Bye!" everyone in the class shouted. Meg waved goodbye and walked out. She walked to the intermediate side of the skool and sighed. She stood by the door, fixed her pigtails, and walked in.

"Class," Ms. Bitters said, "This is our new worthless student, Meg. She's four and she's only here because she has a better education than you losers. Sit down now." she said. Meg sat in the only open seat. It was next to Dib. Dib was speechless at the fact that she had passed the test.

"Alright," Ms. Bitters said, "today, we're going to learn about eternal DOOM!"

Meg cocked her head and raised her hand.

"But I heard that the other classes are doing a science lab today. Can't we do that instead?"

"No," the teacher hissed, "Now pay attention! First of all, we're all doomed…doom…doom…doomed…!"

Meg sighed and looked across the room. She saw Zim sitting a few rows away.

"doom…doomed…" the teacher went on.

She put her head on her desk.

She looked over at Dib who was just staring at Zim. Zim was looking at Meg with a glare that made here slouch down in her seat. Then the bell rang for recess. Finally!

Meg sat by the handball court. It was boring and she didn't know it but at this point Dib was secretly embarrassed to be with her. Then Zim walked over.

"YOU! DIB MUST'VE MISTAKEN YOU FOR A HYOOOMAN BUT YOU'RE NOT! I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE FROM! YOU CAN NEVER FOOL THE BEST IRKEN INVADER!" he yelled, pointing at her.

"I wish that made sense." Meg said.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me. Your kind may have grown a little taller but you may NOT have my ship to get home!"

This just sounded random to Meg.

"you have a ship?"

"Yes…AND IT'S ALL MINE!"

"Okay," Meg said, "but you don't have to yell so much."

"You'll get used to it." he said and walked away.

Meg was confused. Meg's house was a few blocks away so why would she need a ship to go home?

Then, The bell rang to go inside.

They went in and the teacher told them they'd have algebra homework. That was random.

"alright," Ms. Bitters said, "now go away. All of you. Go to lunch or something."

They left for lunch. Meg got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat down alone at a small table. She looked over at Dib who was finally making some friends with…the bullies. Meg sighed. Of course Dib wouldn't want to devote his time to a little kid. He would rather make friends with the bullies.

At that thought, Meg didn't take a single bite. She played around with her spoon. She saw Gaz move next to Dib and Dib was fine with it. Of course he wouldn't feel the same if Meg sat over there.

"Hey," someone said walking up to her, "This is the table where people get scrubbed."

Meg rolled her eyes.

"I'm four and a half. What are they gonna do?"

The person walked away.

Meg pushed her food away and just wished for the day to end. She had made many new friends on the first day of kindergarten. Why did she have to be so smart?

Lunch ended after what seemed like an eternity, and the teacher was giving a new lecture on demon cows.

After she did that and everyone complained about their homework, the bell rang and skool ended. Meg walked outside and saw Dib about half a block ahead with his new "Friends."

She began to walk home and once she was alone, she felt someone flip her over and hold her upside down. She began to giggle. She saw them come to an upside down green house. Zim's house. Zim took her inside.

"You're going to your home planet!" he screamed.

"What home planet?"

"I know you're from that planet of babies. You must have been so smart that the stupidity didn't affect you." (A/N: okay…note to self: "affect" is the noun…"effect" is the verb…wait, is it?)

"I still don't see where you're going with this." Meg said as Gir walked in. he ran over and greeted her with a hug.

"You smell like cookies." Gir said. Meg giggled and sat on Gir's back to ride him.

Zim took her off of him and took Meg to his lab.

"Now," he said, "I'll strap you to a rocket but-"

"WHAT? But I'll DIE without oxygen!"

"don't worry. All space children can breathe in space." Zim said.

"I was born and raised on this planet and do not plan on going to another." she said.

"Sure," Zim said. Then Dib came down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed at Zim and picked Meg up piggyback style.

"I WAS SENDING THE EVIL DEMON BACK TO HER HOME PLANET!" Zim screeched.

"TACOS!" Gir shouted, making Meg laugh.

"Evil demon?" Dib asked, "You're ridiculous. She's just as human as I am."

With that, Dib walked out of the house.

Halfway home, Dib got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dib. It's me, Duke, from skool. I don't understand the homework. Can you come over and help me?"

"Sure. Where do you live?"

"the big house on the left of Starbucks. You can't miss it."

"Okay," Dib said, "But do you mind if I bring my little sister?"

"Sure." he said and hung up.

"Meg, c'mon. we have to go somewhere." he said. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door. When Duke opened it, he was surprised to see Meg, and not Gaz.

He let them in. Meg sat down while Dib and Duke went in Duke's room. Dib walked out in almost no time.

"Sorry I couldn't help you." he said, "I don't understand it either."

With that said, Meg walked into Duke's room.

"Here," she said, picking up the work, "To find the value of 'x', you have to do the opposite of dividing by nine, since you have a fraction and multiply."

Duke looked over.

"Thanks." he said. Meg left with Dib and once they got outside Dib glared at her.

"Okay, Meg," he said, "Here are my rules for you: do not go to Zim's house, don't talk to me at skool, and most importantly, DO NOT TALK TO MY FRIENDS!"

Meg sighed.

"But I'm family. Are you embarrassed because I'm the youngest fifth grader in the district?"

"YES!" Dib said. Meg sighed.

"Oh." she said and walked home. She sat on the couch and curled up into a tight little ball.

Why did this have to happen to her?

**REVIEW OR I WILL EAT YOUR ARMS OFF!**


	6. an epic journey begins with Meg and Gir

She sat on the couch until she forced herself up. She went outside and climbed her favorite tree. She felt that she wouldn't come down for her life. (Woah, woah…I just said "she" 3 times o.0)

Dib walked outside.

"Hey, Meg, I'm sorry but-"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed. Then Dib thought for awhile. He realized that Gaz was how she was because he used to treat her like how he had just treated Meg.

"Meg, listen to me-"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I EXIST!"

"Yes I do, Meg. Listen, I'm over it, and I'm sorry, okay? It's just that sometimes I need personal space."

"THAT'S BALONEY!" Meg shouted. Dib sighed and decided to leave Meg alone for a bit and he left.

Meg twiddled her thumbs a little. She sat quietly. If only life could be how it was before. She should have stayed in preschool. She had many more friends there. She didn't know whether or not Dib enjoyed her company. She knew Gaz didn't.

* * *

The next day, she went to skool early. She went to her old teacher, Mrs. May's room.

"Please," Meg pleaded, "I want to be a preschooler again. I want to be a big fish in a little pond because…I just don't fit in with the upperclassmen."

"I'm sorry, Meg." Mrs. May said, and you could tell she meant it, "the only way to go back is to flunk. And that wont look too good when you're applying for colleges in the future. I'm really sorry."

"I-it's okay, Mrs. May." Meg said. She left and went to the intermediate playground and sat by herself on a small bench. She did a face palm. She saw Dib up to no good with his friends. They were picking on some kid. Meg put her face in her arms. The bell rang and she went to her class. She sat down and wished that the day could already be over. She laid her head on her desk and sighed. She let her mind wander into a distant world and dozed off. She woke up to the lunch bell. the day at lunch was just like the previous. She sat at the same table and she didn't eat. It actually didn't cross her mind that she hadn't eaten for a few days.

When the kids went back to class, it was h-e- double bendy straws. It was just a boring lesson about doom, then they were assigned more algebra. Meg went home with Dib and Gaz and she went right to the couch and sighed. She looked outside and saw a sad gloomy day. She grabbed a box of crackers, some Gatorade, about $15, and a small teddy bear, (about the size of a Wii game) that was given to her by her mother. She put them in a small bag and walked out the door and down the busy streets of town. On her way, she saw Gir all alone, walking with a blank expression on his face. She ran over.

"Hi, Gir." she said.

"HI THERE!" he exclaimed. "What're YOOO doing here?"

"I…um…ran away." Meg said, then a metaphoric light bulb sparked over her head, "Will you come with me?"

"OKEY DOKEY!" Gir exclaimed. Meg smiled and they walked away. By the next hour, they were over 20 miles from home.

**REVIEW OR I WILL "MOON" YOU!**


	7. XD

Meanwhile, Dib was freaking out!

"MEEEEEEEG!" he called throughout the house. He went outside and looked all around town and he came back home with no luck.

"She must really hate you to leave like that," Gaz said, giggling under her breath.

"I know…" Dib said, "I was a really bad influence and even she knew it."

Dib reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

"Are you hungry," Meg asked Gir as they arrived at a small park.

"MMHMM!"

She gave him her box of crackers and they sat on a bench. The sun was starting to go down and they were getting pretty sleepy. Meg leaned on Gir.

"I'm cold." she said.

Just then, they were alarmed by the sound of police sirens coming their way. Meg and Gir hid behind a bush as they got out of the car and they listened attentively.

"I'm sorry, kid." one guy said, "I don't think we can find your little sister."

"She has to be somewhere!" and this voice belonged to Dib.

"We'll try our best." a policeman said. They looked around, got in their car, and drove off again.

Then some guy crept up behind Meg.

"Hello there." he said, making her jump.

"w-who are you?" Meg asked.

"Your new best friend," the guy, who looked about 18 said.

"No." Meg said, "Leave me alone!"

The man grabbed Meg by the arm.

"I've got lots of candy in my car. I have Hershey's, and Kit-Kats, and-"

"RELEASE HER!" Gir said in a threatening voice. He took off the hood of his dog costume, revealing angry red eyes. Two small rockets, ready to be launched came from Gir's head.

"Oh…" the man said, backing away a little.

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, YOU'LL LEAVE." Gir said.

The man was frightened and he ran off.

"Thank you, Gir," Meg said, hugging him. They went back to the bench and Meg fell asleep with her head and one hand on Gir's head.

* * *

"We're never gonna find her!" Dib exclaimed as he finally came home from searching.

"Dad's gonna kill you." Gaz said.

"You too. You can kiss that new Gameslave you wanted goodbye."

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FIND THE GOD-FORSAKEN LITTLE GIRL!" Gaz exclaimed.

"Okay," Dib said, going out into the night to look again.

* * *

Meg soon woke up and took a puff of an inhaler. She woke up Gir.

"Do you want to keep going?" She asked. Gir nodded.

They took a bus with a portion of the little money they had and ended up in yet another city.

It was easy to tell Meg had been getting thinner. She just wasn't eating. They kept walking and ended up at a mall. They went inside and Meg fixed her eyes on an ATM machine.

"This is what my mommy used to get money." Meg said, "But I don't know how it works."

"Maybe it's a game." Gir said. Meg looked around, stuck a lost credit card she had found in it, pressed random buttons, and money came out.

"I WON!" she screamed. She and Gir walked around. Soon, they came up to a Hot Topic and went inside. She bought some chap-stick and a shirt with FRED on it. They left with only $2 left but oh well.

**REVIEW OR I WILL SING AN ANNOYING SONG!**


	8. STOOPID?

Two dollars. That's all they had. They went back to the park.

"Well, Gir," Meg yawned, "What do you want to do now?"

"I dunno." he said. Meg looked around.

"Well, we have two dollars left." she said as the ice cream truck stopped for some kids, "Why don't we buy some ice cream?"

"OKEY DOKEY!" Gir screamed. He and Meg went up to thr truck and got two chocolate ice cream cones.

After they finished, they just sat in silence, until Meg started kicking her legs around.

"Gir…" she said after awhile.

"Yes?"

"I have to go potty." she said, "REALLY BADLY!"

"OKAY!" Gir said. Meg hopped on his back as if he were a horse and he stopped about thirty feet from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Gir stood up and held a projector screen from his head.

"GIR! WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed a loud voice. On the projector, you could see Zim, and Meg walked over to the projector.

"SO IT WAS YOU! YOU FILTHY HUMAN BRAT! YOU WILL NOT KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF VENGEANCE UNTIL I FIND YOU! DO YOU-"

"Why are you yelling?" Meg asked.

"I WILL MAKE SURE THE ARMADA KILLS YOU FIRST YOU-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Meg squealed.

"Yes," Zim said, "scream in fear…"

"No…I just really…REALLY HAVE TO PEE!" Meg said, running to the bathroom.

"Anyway," Zim said, "GIR! COME HOME THIS INSTANT! LEAVE THE LITTLE BRAT AND C'MON!"

"Hm…," Gir said, "I don't really wanna."

"WHAT?" Zim exclaimed.

Gir's eyes turned deep red.

"You, as a master should appreciate my existence, and since you do not, I will not come home." he said and his eyes turned cyan again.

"I LIKE BAGELS!"

"Gir…If I have to track you down-"

He was cut off when Meg ran back up to the screen.

"I'M BACK!"

"Yeah…whatever," Zim said, "GIR, I AM COMMANDING YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

Gir stuck out his tongue in a rude way.

"Okay. I'll have fun replacing you, Gir-"

"NO," Gir said, "YOU CAN'T"

"Yes I can, and I will. Come back here and-"

"Well…I would BUUUUUT…"

"What?" Zim asked.

"We don't know how to get home…and I left my guidey chippey thingy at home…" Gir said.

"Of course…" Zim said, "Well, I'll just order a new SIR from the Tallests. One that's not STUPID!"

Zim cut the transmission before Gir could say anything.

"Gir, I'm sleep-…Gir what's wrong?" she asked, seeing a dazed look on his face. He didn't answer.

"Gir…It's okay…I don't think you're stupid…you're really smart! Don't let that stupid Zim get you down."

"We really are lost," Gir said.

"I guess we are." Meg said, taking her teddy bear from her bag and hugging it, "But we'll be okay."

Then, she caught the eye of someone familiar. It wasn't Dib. It was professor Membrane.

**Back early, eh, Membrane? REVIEW OR I WILL…DIE OF SAAAAADNESS!**


	9. oh hi

Meg wanted to hide behind the bushes. But it was too late. Membrane had already seen her. He rushed over.

"Meg, what are you doing here? Where are Dib and Gaz? Why are you so far from home?"

"I…I…-"

"They're going to be in SO much trouble!" Membrane shouted.

"But I actually-"

"C'mon." he said, opening the car door. Meg went in and took Gir along.

"Wait…You're not taking home a stray dog. He's going right to the pound unless you know where he came from."

"But Mr. Membrane," she said, still not used to calling him her father, "He understands me! He-"

"No buts, Meg. Do you know where he came from?"Meg looked at Gir. _Please don't make me go back_, he said with his eyes. Meg looked back up at Membrane as he finally started the car.

"Well…" he asked.

"I…don't know where he lives. Can't he stay with us? Just until…we find his owner?"

"Okay, fine," Membrane said, figuring he wouldn't be home anyway.

"Thank you…daddy." Meg said, hugging Gir. For once Gir felt loved. They both fell asleep in the car. When they got home, Meg took Gir out to the yard with her while Membrane was talking- yelling at Dib and Gaz. Meg sat with Gir in "her" tree.

"Gir," she said, "Are you gonna live with us forever?"

"I dunno." Gir said.

"What do you mean? You have to." Meg said just as they looked into the house through the window and saw Membrane slam the door and leave. Meg sighed.

"I want to…but I don't want mastah to be angry at me. He gets angry like a volcano."

"I see," Meg said, "but I'll never get mad at you, Gir. You're my new best friend."

Then Dib and Gaz came outside. Gaz's hands were clenched into fists and Dib had a horrifying expression on his face."Meg, get down here!" Dib said angrily. Meg hung upside down from the tree.

"Huh?" she said.

"all the way down." Gaz said. Meg hopped down with Gir.

"First of all," Dib said, "You are NOT going to keep the alien's robot. Second, why did you run away?"

"I've…just been under a lot of stress," she said.

"STRESS? YOU'RE FOUR AND A HALF! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS!"

"I know a lot of words I shouldn't know," Meg said. Gaz shuddered.

"Ok," Dib said, "answer my question."

"I don't know," she said, "I just don't feel welcome here. Like you guys hate me. But Gir isn't like that. He listens to me and understands me."

"It's not that we hate you," Dib said, "It's just that you came on such short notice and everything just sort of hit us like an atom bomb."

"Oh," Meg said, "I…guess I understand."

"And if it makes you happy, I won't be friends with the bullies anymore."

"I feel a little better," she said, "are you mad at me?"

"well…-"

"YES!" Gaz exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Meg said, "I really am…"

"Okay," Dib said as he could tell Meg was on the brink of sat on Gir's back.

"So do you guys want Bloaty's?" Dib asked, "Meg when was the last time you ate?"

"A few days ago I think," she said, recalling that she didn't really eat anything she brought along on her trip.

"Alright, Bloaty's it is." Gaz said.

"Bloaty's?" Meg asked as they walked towards the door, "I've never been there."


	10. After Bloaty's, Before DOOM!

They arrived at Bloaty's in about five minutes. They sat down and ordered pizza and drinks.

"Hmm…" Meg said looking around, "I've been in a place like this before. It was called Chuckee Cheezes."

"I've never heard of it," Dib said as they went up to get fountain drinks. Gir got poop soda and Meg got the only drink she recognized: Pepsi.

They got their pizza and ate it. After a bit, they went home. Meg and Gir sat right on the couch and turned on the TV.

She grabbed her teddy bear, Gir, and hugged them both.

"I'm sleepy." she yawned.

"Tell me a story about giant pigs." Gir said.

"Well-"

"Master never did that for me."

"H-hold on," Meg said, getting up and going to Dib's room. She grabbed a book titled, The Adventures of Bob, the Giant Piggy.

"Is this one okay?" she asked, Gir nodded.

"Once upon a time…," she said, "There was a giant pig. He lived in a land where there were mostly little pigs. The giant pig's name was Bob and he thought he'd never fit in"

Meg stopped and yawned but continued reading because she noticed Gir was very attentive.

"Bob never had any friends. But one day, the tinniest pig in all of the land came to the lake where Bob was-"

Meg was fast asleep. She was laying across Gir's lap. Gir sighed and fell asleep too.

"G-gir…" she mumbled in the middle of the night, "My tummy hurts."

She looked around and found Gir asleep on the floor next to the couch.

"Gir," she said, shaking him awake, "I don't feel good."

"Oh. Bloaty's pizza made your tummy saaaaaad…" Gir said.

"Yeah," Meg said. "And I can't go back to sleep if someone's not up with me."

"Okaaaaay." Gir said and smiled with his tongue out, "Would you feel better if we went out for a walk?"

"Hmm…I dunno, Gir. We might get in trouble again."

"But it's just a walk…" he said, "We'll be back soon."

"Okay," she said, grabbing Dib's trench coat and walking out the door with Gir. They were halfway around the block when something grabbed them both, and whatever it was quickly pinched Meg's shoulder with enough force to knock her out.

**REVIEW!…cliffyish…**


	11. A kidnapping&a robot with a strange name

"Gir…" Meg moaned weakly opening her eyes. Her surroundings were dark. She realized she was tied in a chair and she looked up to see a silhouette repeatedly circling her.

"Where am I?" she asked worriedly, "I want to go home."

"Right…" she heard. She recognized this voice. It belonged to Zim. "You'll be here awhile."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because…" Zim said, "Maybe if I threaten your life, the Dib will surrender and leave me alone."

"And what would you get in return?" she asked.

"I…will in return get to dominate this filthy planet. The armada will come and kill you all!" he exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"So…you're threatening to kill me to get Dib to surrender but…you're going to kill us anyway? That is the STUPIDEST thing I've EVER heard!"

"SILENCE!" he screamed, holding a laser to her head. She sighed and showed no sign of fear.

"Where's Gir." She asked.

"Don't worry about him." Zim said as a regular SIR unit came downstairs.

"WHERE IS HE?" Meg asked firmly.

"DON!" he said, ignoring Meg. He gestured toward the odd SIR, "DON, make sure the human does not escape. I'll be two rooms away."

"YES SIR!" he said, saluting. He kept both eyes on Meg.

Meg held her breath. She was nearly scared to death and wanted to get out of this place and more importantly be with Gir.

"So…-"

"SILENCE, PRISONER!" DON screamed, making Meg jump.

"Tell me where Gir is. I want to see him."

"You may not see Gir. He is being restrained in a containment unit."

"CONTAINMENT UNIT? YOU CAN'T-"

"SILENCE!" DON screamed. Meg shut up.

"ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!" DON shouted.

Meg looked down and huffed. She started humming the tune of Waka Laka.

"SILENCE! WHAT PART OF IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"You said nothing about humming, DON."

"NO NOISES OUT OF YOU!"

"DON…" she said, "I have to go potty."

"Oh, really?" he asked. Meg nodded.

"Nice try, human, but it's going to take much more than a little lie for you to find a way to escape."

"I'm serious," she said, "and I don't feel good."

"Yeah, sure." The intelligent robot said. She kicked her legs around.

DON laughed.

"What a horrible attempt at trying to fool me."

Meg's face turned red.

"I…REALLY CAN'T HOLD IT!" she screamed as the wall behind them seemed to break.

A dark silhouette came towards them. The light of DON's eyes revealed who it was. Gir, and a bazooka was pointed from his head. His eyes were a deep red and he pointed the bazooka at DON.

"FOOL, YOU DEFECTIVE PIECE OF TRASH! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT I AM MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE?" Gir didn't move.

"Untie her." He said firmly. DON scoffed.

"I only obey my master," DON said.

"Gir, don't-"

"SILENCE, HUMAN!" DON said with a horrifyingly powerful voice. He pulled out a bazooka too, only his was larger.

"I'm not scared of you," DON said, readying his bazooka, "Leave now and I'll spare your life, but I won't make any promises about the girl."

"I HAVE A NAME!" Meg yelled. DON held up his hand in a peremptory gesture.

"I'll give you ten seconds." Gir said.

"Ha," DON scoffed.

"One…"

"You really think I care if you-"

"Two…"

"Hmph," DON said, "Go ahead. KILL ME. With a bazooka, you'll kill your little friend too. My master did suggest torturing her but…this should be more amusing."

Gir put the bazooka away.

"Gir…" Meg said softly.

"Wow, you are such a-"

Gir tackled Zim's new SIR. Meg watched in dreadfulness as she could tell DON was winning.

"QUIT IT!" she screamed, leaning her dilapidated chair back and breaking it against the floor and at the same time, hitting her head. She grabbed a weapon, almost like a plasma gun and pointed it at DON.

"DON'T MOVE!" she screamed at DON.

"Oh, yeah, now a four-year-old's gonna threaten me." DON said.

"I'm four AND A HALF!" she screamed, firing the weapon at DON. The only damage that made was a small dent in DON's head. Meg stood there for awhile until her face turned deep red. She ran to a bathroom and came back with a sigh.

"You're gonna get it now," DON said. Meg saw that Gir had suffered a lot of damage.

Meg dropped the weapon and cringed in fear as the robot, maybe a few inches taller than her began to run towards her, pulling out his bazooka again. (A/N: bazookas are cool XD)

**BAM!**

That's right, he fired it. The majority of the room seemed to explode.

In the one corner that wasn't destroyed, stood DON. (A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's a stupid name but complain to Zim not me 'cause he named him…it…)

DON laughed maniacally. He had taken some damage but not much.

"HEY!" shouted a voice. DON turned around to see Zim.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAB?"

"I…um…destroyed the prisoners?"

Zim walked over and felt Meg's pulse. She wasn't conscious but still has a heartbeat.

"She's still alive! You could have at least killed her!" Zim screamed, "Then Dib would be twice as sorry!"

"Or he'd hold a grudge against you for life-"

"SILENCE!" Zim screamed, dragging Meg and Gir outside.

"W-what happened?" Gir asked, after waking up about ten minutes later. He tried to shake Meg awake.

"FRIEND!" He said, "WAAAAAKE UP!"

Meg opened one eye a little. Then the other.

"G-Gir…where am I?" she asked.

"Outside." Gir said simply.

"It…hurts…"she said, "I wanna go home."

"OKAY!" Gir said, although he was weak. He carried Meg on his back, as he could tell she couldn't walk.

"Gir…" she said when they were about halfway home.

"Huh?"

"My tummy…still hurts."

"Aww," Gir said.

"I'm sorry I didn't finish reading you your giant piggy story. Can I finish when I feel better?"

"Mmhmm!" Gir said.

Meg yawned, and it was now going on five Am.

"Are you feeling okay, Gir?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Gir said as they arrived to the house. They laid down and went back to sleep.

About an hour later, Dib woke Meg up.

"Meg…" he said, "Why are you all covered in…injuries?"

"Huh?" she said, "Oh, that's just because…I…I don't know…"

"Did you touch the stove?"

"No."

"The oven?"

"No."

"Did you leave without asking for permission again?"

"Nope." She said.

"Your lip is curling. You're lying," Dib said, "Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere. Don't you think I…don't you trust me?"

"Okay, Meg," he said, "Let's get ready for skool."

Meg tried to stand but couldn't. She held onto the couch for support.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked. Meg nodded.

"I've never…b-been better," she said with a fake smile.

"Mmhmm…where's my trench coat?" Dib asked. Meg's eyes widened- she had taken it with her on their "short walk" and now it was gone.

"I don't know. Maybe it's in the washer." She said with a shrug. Dib went into his room and got his spare trench coat because every Dib needs one.

"Okay," he said, "aren't you going to get ready?"

Meg took one careful step towards Gaz's room, where her clothes were. Her frail legs shook as she took another step.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dib asked, picking her up, "People don't just get cuts, burns, and bruises like this overnight on a regular basis."

"N-nothing," she yawned, "Really, I'm fine."

"Then why can't you walk?"

"Because my legs hurt." She said quietly.

"Why do your legs hurt?" Dib asked.

This is where her story starts to fall apart again.

"I…woke up like this."

"Well what happened before you woke up?"

"I fell asleep."

"What happened before you fell asleep?" Dib asked, unconvinced.

"I don't know," she fibbed.

"How do you not know?" Dib asked.

"I…"

"Humph. If you're gonna lie, get your story straight. I WANT the truth!"

"Yes…but you don't NEED it." Meg said.

"Don't get smart with me, Meg!" Dib said.

"I'm not that smart," she said.

"You're a four-year-old girl in the fifth grade. I know for a fact that you're pretty bright."

"But I uh…I…fell out of that tree outside?"

"That doesn't explain the burns though."

"Well, these aren't…burns," Meg scoffed, "They don't hurt."

"Really?" Dib asked with a smirk. Meg nodded.

"So you wouldn't mind me doing this?" he asked, poking a burn mark on her arm pretty hard.

She screamed in pain.

"C'mon, it couldn't hurt that bad. You said they didn't hurt and weren't even real burns."

"They are," she sobbed.

"And where did they come from?" Dib asked, now craving to know.

"They…uh…came from... skool?"

"Last night? Try again, Meg."

"They came from…"

Dib poked her in the same spot and left his finger there for awhile.

"Z-Zim's base!" she said, he pulled his finger away.

"Whose idea was it to go?" he asked. Meg looked at Gir.

"M-mine!" She said, taking the blame. Dib set her back on the couch.

"Looks like I'm staying here to watch YOU." He said, "But you're grounded. No TV, video games, or going anywhere fun for a week. Understand?"

"Well, that sucks," she said, "But I don't watch too much TV or tend to play a lot of video games."

"Would you like me to take Gir from you?"

"No," she said, wrapping her arms around Gir.

"And how did you get to Zim's base?" Dib asked, sitting down.

"We were out walking and…got kidnapped."

"Meg, four-year-old girls don't go walking by themselves. Especially at night."

"BUT I WASN'T BY MYSELF! I WAS WITH GIR!"

"Still, Meg, that's not enough. Girls your age normally do things like have imaginary boyfriends and play Barbies."

"Well, that's kind of girly for me," Meg said.

"You are a girl!" he said, "I don't decide I don't want to do something because it's too boyish."

"But boys are different. They're gold digging jerks, insecure, stupid and don't know how to make a woman happy."

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Dib said, "Who told you that?"

"Mommeh."

Dib laughed, then, got back to the subject.

"What happened at Zim's base that wounded you so badly that you can't walk?"

"Well," she said, "First of all, he wanted to torture me so you could give up on trying to expose him or whatever the heck he had in mind, which I even said was a stupid idea. Then, his new robot got peeved when Gir tried to save me so he fired a bazooka. And that's what happened."

"And it did this much damage?" Dib asked.

"I said a bazooka, not a Beebe gun." (I think I spelled that wrong, I just took a 5 hour nap.)

"Okay," Dib said, "Are you hungry?"

"N-no," she said, shuddering at the thought of food.

"Alright. So…when's your birthday?"

"Why?"

"I just think that as a brother I should know."

"December 25." She said.

"Christmas?"

"Yeah." She said, "But I never thought it would be that important to tell you."

"That's cool though. My birthday's in April. April 16th."

"Oh." She said, leaning on his shoulder and yawning. She carefully tied her hair into her now official hairstyle: pigtails.

"I was going to go shopping for you today," Dib said, "But, I guess it'll have to wait. I can't trust Gaz to watch you anymore."

"Okay," she said.

"Are you tired?" Dib asked. Meg nodded.

"Well, why don't you go to sleep then?"

"I can't." Meg said.

"Why not?"

"It hurts…"

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Dib asked.

"No, not really." Meg said.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Dib said.

"I thought you said I was grounded, Dibby." She said.

"I know. But I'm bored." He said, turning on the TV.

"Well, okay then," Meg said.

"So…" Dib said.

"What?"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Okay," he said, turning the channel to The Suite Life on Deck.

Her stomach began to hurt again, and just as the thought of it crossed her mind, she let out a loud sneeze.

**Hmm, is somebody getting sick? ANYWAY, REVIEWZZZZ! OR I WILL EATCHA!**


	12. Ginger soda tantrum

"A-ACHOOOOOOO!" Meg sneezed. She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"A-are you okay?" Dib asked with a slight laugh.

"Mmhmm," she said with a nasal voice.

"Alright," Dib said, continuing to watch TV.

"Dib," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you bring me a blanket? It's cold."

"Okay," he said, getting up and getting one for her. He gave it to her and hugged her.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"It's too hot," she said, kicking it off then beginning to shiver.

"Um, Meg…?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Are you getting…sick?"

"No." Meg said.

"Really?" Dib asked. Meg nodded.

"I'm fine," she said as she started coughing.

"I'm not so sure I want to believe you," Dib said.

"Humph," Meg said, "What makes you think I'm starting to get sick?"

"Just a guess," Dib said. Meg leaned on Dib's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'll tell you…when I wake up," she said, falling asleep immediately. Dib sighed and Gir fell asleep next to her. (A/N: XD Gir didn't fall asleep until he knew she was asleep)

"Ugh," Dib said, exhausted. He got up, making Meg slouch over since she was no longer leaning on him.

Why was that little kid so stubborn?

Dib went into the kitchen to make waffles. He was hungry and well, he was just one of those weird people who like peanut butter waffles. (A/N: I DOOO!)

He devoured them and sat back on the couch.

_I like her better when she's sleeping_, he thought.

"Di-ib," she moaned when she woke up. "My tummy hurts."

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "Do you need an antacid?"

"No," she said and quickly ran into the bathroom, tripping over her legs a few times. Well, she must not have been going potty because she left the door open. Dib sighed and smoothed his hair back. Gir opened his eyes.

"Where's Meg?" he asked worriedly.

"Bathroom," Dib said. Gir rushed in there and stayed in there with Meg. Dib sighed with relief. Maybe Gir would be good to have around the house. After all, he was a great help with keeping Meg from being emotionally crazy or depressed. Soon, Meg came back out, half asleep on Gir's back. She looked so sick and lethargic.

"How are you feeling?" Dib asked Meg. It took her a good ten seconds before she looked up.

"S-sick." She said.

"Do you need anything at all?"

"No."

He fixed her pigtails for her.

"You know what always makes me better when I'm sick?" Dib asked. Meg looked up.

"Huh?"

"AFV and chicken noodle soup." Dib said.

"Isn't AFV a TV show?"

"Yes. A funny one. It takes your mind off of things."

"My butler never made me chicken noodle soup," Meg said.

"You had a butler?"

"Mommy was rich but had to work A LOT so she hired a butler," Meg said, turning away at the thought of her mom.

"So you've NEVER had chicken noodle soup?"

"I've had gourmet French onion soup- but I hate onions! Does chicken noodle soup have onions?"

"No," Dib said with a chuckle. "It's completely onion free."

"Oh," she said as Dib turned the channel to AFV. He put some Campbell's on the stove and sat down with Meg and Gir.

Meg yawned and curled up into a little ball. Being sick sucked.

She fixed her eyes on the TV. Something about it did calm her down.

"I love this show!" Gir said happily. Meg smiled.

"Me too." She said, her voice nasal.

After a few minutes, Dib took the soup off of the stove and gave it to Meg. She took a spoonful and put it into her mouth.

"I-it's…HOT!" she screamed. She waited a bit and blew on her next spoonful.

"It's yummy, Dibby," she said. Dib smiled at the nickname. After a bit, her soup was well…halfway gone but that was all Meg could finish.

"How do you feel?" Dib asked.

"A little better," she said.

They continued to watch TV.

After about half an hour, Gaz came home.

"Hey, sis," Meg said. Gaz ignored her for a bit, growled, then looked at her.

"That's half-sister to you." She said.

"Oh…I'm sorry then…" Meg said.

"Save it," Gaz said, walking into her room. Meg looked down and sighed.

"Why is she like that?" Meg asked, looking up.

"Well, she's been like that since our parents split up…five years ago."

"I'LL BE FIVE IN…" she stopped to count her fingers. "THREE AND A HALF MONTHS!"

"Cool," he said, looking over at her and smiling. Little kids are difficult to supervise…but it's not every day that you have to look after a child-genius.

"Ha-ACHOOO!" she sneezed. Dib couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny," she said, wiping her nose.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Meg," Dib said, still laughing.

"What is it about my sneezing that fascinates you so much?"

"It sounds funny," he said, turning his attention back to the TV.

"…Dib…" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you get me some ginger soda?"

"We don't have any," Dib said with a sigh.

"Please…I-I want some!" Meg pleaded, her blue eyes seeming to grow larger.

"We…don't…have…any. What don't you understa-"

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

This didn't make Dib very happy. He gave her a glare.

"If you could walk right now, I'd send you over to that corner over there." Dib said quite angrily, pointing to the corner of the room.

"I WANT GINGER SODA! I WANT IT I WANT IT!"

Dib moaned. How long was she going to keep this up?

"Will you stop yelling if I change it to Disney?" Dib asked.

"NO!" she screamed. "CHANGE IT TO SOUTH PARK!"

"You're too young to watch it," Dib sighed, although he watched it a lot.

"I WANT GINGER SODA!"

"We have…7up…"

"NO! THAT'S NOT GINGER SODAAAAAA!"

"HEHEHE!" Gir screeched.

"Alright," Dib said. "THEN YOU GO TO THE GOD-FORSAKEN STORE AND GET IT YOURSELF!"

"! AHHHH!-"

Her screaming stopped suddenly as if someone (maybe Dib) had pressed a mute button.

"What?" Dib asked. Meg held her throat for a little bit.

"I-it hurts," she said with a hoarse voice.

"And that's why you don't scream when you're sick." Dib said.

"B-but I want ginger soda!" she said, still raising her voice.

"I'll tell you what: I'll buy you your soda IF you calm down. I'll go to the store for you but you HAVE to stay on THIS couch with Gir. Understand?"

Meg nodded.

"Good," he said. "Now don't let Gaz bully you, no South Park, and I'll be back in about ten minutes or so."

"Kay!" she said. Dib walked out the door with his keys.

She scooted towards Gir and hugged him.

"Gir…" she said.

"Huh?"

"Can you change it to South Park?"

Gir nodded and changed the channel to Comedy Central.

"Going down to South Park; gonna have myself a time…friendly faces everywhere, homely folks without temptations…going down to South Park gonna leave my woes behind…" Meg sang along. Gaz walked into the room with gameslave in her hands.

"Where's Dib?" she asked.

"Store."

"Why?" Gaz asked.

"He left to get me ginger soda."

"Mind if I watch TV with you?" Gaz asked. Meg looked at her in surprise.

"O-of course you can," she said happily. Gaz smiled.

Dib walked in a few moments later.

"What did I say about-"

"DO YOU HAVE MY SODA?" Meg asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But I said no South Park for you. Change it to Blue's Clues or something."

"Blue's Clues?" Meg complained. "I already know everything that they try to teach and it rots my brain. I mean, there could be a HUGE paw print in front of Steve and he will NOT see it!"

Dib turned to Phineas and Ferb and Gaz left. Dib handed Meg her soda.

"Thank you!" she said happily. She opened it and drank it in seconds.

"Oh my God…Why did you drink it all at once?" Dib asked.

Meg let out a really loud burp.

"I was thirsty," she said.

"Ah," Dib said. "So…are you tired at all?"

"Nope."

"Hungry?"

"Nope."

"Bored?"

"Not really."

They turned their attention back to the TV. Phineas and Ferb was still on.

Finally, oh finally, Meg was asleep again.

That kid was like an untamed animal.

** REVIEW! (Btw, Person O' cuss a lot…there's a difference between an acronym and a name. No need to get b1tc#y, kay? Okay. Tee-Hee!) I LIKE REVIEWS! YAH!**


	13. PWN the teacher!

Dib sighed, rolled his eyes, and put his shoes on and Gaz walked in just then.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Watch Meg and Gir. I have a bone to pick with Zim."

"Wha- why do I have to-"

"Because you do. Now don't screw up either. Don't let her go anywhere, don't let her watch South Park, and don't be afraid to discipline her."

"Whatever. But no dawdling" She said as Dib walked out the door.

He walked up to Zim's house and simply opened the door. The house was horribly damaged and if Meg was there when this happened…

She could have been dead.

Dib sighed and walked down to Zim's lab. It was nearly destroyed. Down there were two SIRS. One dead, on the ground and another that was popping its head out of a box of Styrofoam peanuts. A new one.

"That is the last time a robot turns on the almighty ZIM!" Zim screamed. "You won't do that, will you, BOB?" he asked, turning to the robot in the box.

"NO, SIR!" he yelled, getting out of the box, standing erect, and saluting.

"Now." He said. "To program you to go after the Dib…"

Dib gasped as BOB was hooked up to a computer. (Lol BOB the SIR XD)

Zim laughed maniacally as the computer programmed BOB.

"Downloading three percent complete." The computer said.

"Excellent." Zim said, walking upstairs. Dib snuck up behind the robot and pulled the plug.

"Data corrupt." The computer said. "All Data in SIR unit must be erased."

BOB's eyes turned gray and he fell to the ground.

"To reset your SIR, insert paper clip in the reset hole." The computer said. (XD like a toy!)

Dib kicked the robot to the side and whistled a tune as he went upstairs. Zim was there.

"DIB-STINK! How did you get passed my security?"

Dib shrugged.

"Well then…" Zim said, looking to the ground. "GET OUT OF MY BASE!"

"No!" Dib said. He walked over to Zim and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him a good two inches off the ground.

"Now if you EVER go near either one of my little sisters again-"

"THE LITTLEST ONE IS FROM SPACE!"

Dib rolled his eyes and continued.

"I am not afraid to PERSONALLY kill you. Do you understand, Zim?"

Zim laughed and smacked Dib's hand, making him drop him.

"Filthy human. I am Zim and I am not afraid of a dweller of the planet I'm going to DESTROY!" Zim said. Dib glared at him.

"One day, you'll be sorry." Dib said. "And…your new SIR's sort of dead."

Zim gasped and ran downstairs as Dib walked away. Dib walked into the house and Gaz was sitting there watching South Park and Meg was…crying?

"What happened?" Dib asked as Meg was bawling and hugging Gir.

"She wasn't listening." Gaz said apathetically, still looking at the TV.

"What did she do and what did you do to her?"

"She kept talking to me so I spanked her."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Meg wept. Dib turned off the TV.

"That is the STUPIDEST thing I have ever heard, Gaz!" Dib exclaimed, picking Meg up and bouncing her up and down like a baby.

"Does sister hate me?" Meg whimpered.

"Yes." Gaz said. "Sister hates you."

Dib couldn't tell whether or not she was being sarcastic.

"Gaz, apologize to Meg." Dib ordered.

"Why should I? Maybe the motor-mouth needs to learn a lesson or two."

"Say it or I'm telling dad. And Dad'll take away your Gameslave. Do you want that?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. It was almost inaudible.

"Thank you." Dib said, still bouncing Meg up and down. He turned on the TV and blocked Comedy Central. Then he turned it back off.

"ALRIGHT, DAD'S NOT HERE AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE QUALITY TIME TOGETHER! DO YOU HEAR ME? QUALITY TIME!" Dib shouted. Meg sniffled.

"Can we play Monopoly?" she asked quietly. Dib nodded.

"If that's what you want." He said, as he resumed speaking in the voice he normally used to talk to Meg.

"I reeeeeaaaally want to." She said softly.

Gir ran into the room and got the Monopoly game.

Gir set up the game and made little stacks of Monopoly money. Gaz took out her Gameslave and began playing it.

"No." Dib said, grabbing it, throwing it to the ground, and crushing it with his shoe. Gaz growled and sat down by the board.

Meg quickly picked up the dog Monopoly piece. Dib picked up the car, Gir picked up the thimble, and Gaz picked up the shoe. They rolled the dice to see who was to go first. In the end, Gir was first.

"I want to buy boardwalk." Gir said.

"It's too expensive." Meg said. "After you pass go and collect $200, you could buy it."

Gaz (apathetically) rolled the dice for her turn.

She landed on "Chance" and picked a card.

"Get out of jail free." She said.

How long did they play?

Six hours straight.

When they were finally done, Gaz was finally into the game, Dib and Gir were exhausted, and Meg was asleep holding a fake five hundred dollar bill in one hand and her Monopoly dog in the other.

Dib picked her up and put her in Gaz's room and like a loyal dog, Gir followed and stayed in there.

"Well…" Dib said. "It's 1am. You should get to bed, Gaz."

"No…" she said sleepily. "I have six get out of jail free cards and I'm going to use them."

Dib dragged her into her room and closed the door. He let out a loud sigh and went to bed.

The next morning, Meg was pretty much better and could sort of walk.

"G'morning." Meg said. She was riding on Gir's back until they got to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Hey, kiddo." Dib said with a smile. He gave her a bowl of Golden Grahams.

"Hi, Dibby." She said.

"Do you feel well enough for skool today?" he asked.

"I wanna go." She said with a grin.

"Alrighty then." Dib said. "But you're going to have to wear another one of Gaz's old dresses. Are you fine with that?"

"Yup!" she said with a smile, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Okay." He said, walking to his room to get ready. Meg finished her cereal and left to go get ready too. She came out of the room and hugged Gir.

"D-Dibby!" she said, looking at Dib and then sitting on Gir's back. "Can Gir come too?"

"No, Meg." He said. "Gir can't come to skool with us."

Meg sighed.

"Sorry, Gir." She said, petting his head and hugging him one last time. Gaz came out of her room and left with them.

When Dib and Meg got to class, the teacher started her lesson. The day was almost over when she was tired of hearing the same thing…

"Doom. You're all doomed! You'll all DIE in space when the government decides you can't afford to stay on Earth any longer!"

Meg raised her hand.

"What is it?" the teacher asked.

"Well…I was…a…um…wondering if today we could…uh…learn something like science or English."

The whole classroom gasped.

"I AM THE TEACHER AND YOU ARE THE STUDENT! YOU WILL LEARN WHAT I TEACH YOU AND YOU WON'T QUESTION IT!" Ms. Bitters hissed. "THIS IS GOING TO BE ON THE TEST! BUT SINCE YOU DON'T WANT TO LEARN IT, YOU GET DETENTION AFTER SKOOL!"

Meg looked at the ground.

Zim laughed.

"Foolish human." He said.

Meg glared at him.

"Zim, no talking." The teacher hissed. Meg decided to be rebellious and stand on her desk.

"How come you just let him off with a warning? HUH?" she screamed. "Are you prejudiced against people WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO LEARN? HUH, MS. BITTERS?"

Dib slumped down in his seat.

"Maybe I am." She hissed.

"OH, SO THAT'S HOW IT IS!" Meg screamed. "THIS INFORMATION ISN'T GOING TO HELP US IN LIFE! IT'S THE SAME THING EVERY DAY! JUST ONCE, CAN WE MOVE TO A NEW UNIT?"

Dib slumped down more.

"SHUT UP AND GET OFF OF YOUR DESK!" Ms. Bitters screamed.

"I think…Meg is kind of right." Zita said. The rest of the class except for Zim agreed. Zim just couldn't care any less.

"Zita! YOU GET DETENTION TOO!" Ms. Bitters hissed. Zita put her head down and Dib put his face in his hands but peeked just in case Meg decided to do or say something crazy again.

"OH, YEAH, AND WHEN I GO TO COLLEGE I'M GOING TO LAUGH IN YOUR FACE AND LAUGH AT YOUR PITIFUL ATTEMPTS TO BRING ME DOWN! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE! WHEN I'M A LAWYER, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU MADE AS MUCH MONEY AS ME! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO-"

Dib walked over and pulled her off of her desk. Then he went back to his own.

"AS I WAS SAYING…" she said, but she stayed sitting down. "GO AHEAD! GIVE ME DETENTION! IF I CARED, I WOULDN'T BE TALKING, WOULD I? THIS SKOOL COULD HAVE HIGHER TEST SCORES IF WE WOULD LEARN ABOUT SOMETHING SIGNIFICANT! YOU CAN'T JUST ROT OUR BRAINS AND TRAUMATIZE US FOR LIFE! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU GET PAID FOR!"

"You sure do talk a lot for a four-year-old." Dib said quietly.

"I do." She said. "NOW, MS. BITTERS, YOU'RE THE TEACHER AND I SUGGEST YOU TEACH US A LESSON!"

"Oh. I'll teach you a lesson: Don't disrespect your teacher. Detention for you ALL NEXT WEEK." She hissed.

Meg sighed and Dib looked at her. She looked so sad. Pitiful. She was his sister after all, well, his half sister anyway. He stood up and glared at the teacher.

"Ms. Bitters, she does have a point. You hate all of us and that's not how a teacher should be!"

"Silence." Ms. Bitters hissed.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA! SHE SILENCED YOU FILTHY HUMANS! ZIM RULES-"

"Zim, you as well will have detention all next week."

"WHAT?" Zim screamed. "Why?"

"Because you deserve it." The teacher said.

"ZIM DESERVES NO DETENTION!" he screamed. The bell rang for them to go home and when they got out, Gaz was walking half a block ahead of everyone and Dib and Meg walked together.

"I hope you're happy." Dib said, glaring at Meg. She looked up at Dib, on the brink of tears.

"D-Dibby…" she said.

"What?"

"Are you…mad at me?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I'm mad; I have to pick you up from detention all next week."

"I-I'm sorry…" Meg said. "I-I just wanted to fit in…"

"And how would that have helped you fit in?"

"I don't know. What do you expect? I'm four."

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Good behavior." He said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that…I…I couldn't help it…"

"Well you need to learn to control yourself!" Dib said as they walked into the house and were greeted by Gir.

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW!**


	14. Clothes and shtuffz

"Hello!" Gir said happily. Meg hugged him and sat on the couch next to him with a sigh.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said softly. She lied down next to Gir and he fell asleep. She got up and went outside to sit in her tree.

Finally, she was alone.

Why couldn't she fit in? Why was she such an oddball? Why did her father kill her mom? Why did she feel that her new family, except for Gir, hated her? Why did she have to be so smart? And most of all, why did she just hate herself now?

She made a small whimpering sound and climbed higher in the tree. She was now at the top. She let out a sigh. Why couldn't she just lie down and die like she wanted?

She looked at the other houses. They probably had better families than she did. But she was taught not to think that way. She knew that Gir loved her and Dib probably did too.

She put her face in her arms. She could just run away again; that didn't work out very well last time.

She pulled her pigtails slightly tighter.

"HEY!" she heard someone yell. She flinched and fell off of the branch she was sitting on. Dib caught her and placed her on his shoulders.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for clothes today. Do you?" Dib asked.

"Sure." Meg said with a small grin.

"We're going to the mall then." Dib said. He carried her inside the house and set her down. She stood up and her legs were a little wobbly from falling.

"Sorry." Dib said with a chuckle, straightening his hair a little and fixing his glasses. He sat on the couch for a bit while Meg put on her shoes.

"Meg…" he said slowly.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Do you know what Einstein's theory was?" Dib asked. He wanted to test her intelligence a bit.

"Yeah." She said. "E=MC2."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared." She said.

"Can you say your ABC's backwards?"

"Z, y, x, w, v, u, t-"

"Okay, who was Charles Darwin?"

"He discovered evolution, which is really controversial because there is no REAL PROOF that-"

"Okay, let's go." He said simply.

"W-wait!" Meg said.

"What?" Dib asked.

"Gir has to come too!" she said.

"Fine." He said. Meg skipped happily to the couch and woke Gir up.

"What- MY TACOS!"

"What? Oh, hey, Gir, we're going shopping and you have to come too!"

"OKAY!" he said happily standing and walking out the door with them.

They walked to the mall and went to a store. You could tell that Dib did most of his shopping there because there was an aisle with trench coats and all of the shirts there had some sort of smiley on it.

She went to a section and picked up a shirt. It was the color of Dib's shirt and it, too had a smiley on it. The smiley had a neutral face, like Dib's but it had a tongue sticking out.

"I want this one!" she said happily.

He looked at the price tag and then he counted his money.

"Fine." He said. He got about five of them and brought them to the checkout line along with five pairs of jeans.

"Why do all of my clothes have to be the same?" Meg asked, after tugging on Dib's trench coat.

"Because that's just what people do around here."

He paid for the clothes and they left the store. Meg and Gir ran off somewhere and Dib sighed. He didn't follow them though. He knew they'd be fine. He reached for his wallet and realized it wasn't in his pocket.

"Meg…" he growled.

He sat on a bench and waited for her to return. And she did, like two hours later and Dib was asleep on the bench.

"HEY! HEY! DIB WAKE UP!" Meg screamed. Dib scratched his head and opened his eyes.

"Meg, why were you gone so long?" he asked.

"WE WENT SHOPPING, THEN WE SAW A MOVIE, THEN I USED THE LAST OF YOUR MONEY TO BUY A CUP OF COFFEE! I LIKE COFFEE!"

"You used all of my money ON STUFF FOR YOU?" Dib yelled.

"No." Meg said, reaching into one of the bags. She pulled out a Grand Theft Auto game.

"We got you this." She said happily. Dib took the game and looked at it, his eyes widened.

"And we saved you some popcorn." She said, handing Dib a bag of popcorn with a smile.

"Thanks." He said. He got up and saw that the sun was setting outside.

"Let's go." He said. They walked out of the mall and on their way home, they saw Zim's house. He was probably working on something evil and Dib ignored the urge to go check it out. They ended up back at the house and sat on the couch.

Meg went into the bathroom and put on her new clothes. That was now her official outfit that went with her official pigtails.

She sat between Gir and Dib while they turned the TV on.

During the middle of an infomercial, Dib's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked. He paused while the person on the other line talked.

"Oh…what?...okay…" he said, going outside to talk. Meg glanced at Dib then back at the TV. Dib came back in after awhile and he looked a little confused.

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dib said, continuing to watch TV.

**REEEEEVIEW! or i will cry.**


	15. A night for tacos

Meg sighed and looked at Dib as her stomach growled.

"Dib, I'm hungry." She said.

"Fine, why don't we get tacos?"

"Okay!" Meg said.

"TACOS! I LIKE TACOS!" Gir screamed.

"Tacos it is, then." Dib said. He picked up the phone.

"The taco place delivers?" Meg asked.

"Yup." Dib said. He placed an order and they waited.

"I-I'll be…outside…" Meg said, walking out and sitting in her tree.

Gir followed her out and flew to where she was with his rockets.

"Hey, Gir." She said.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked.

"I like it up here." she said.

"Oh. Okay." Gir said.

Dib climbed up and she didn't even see him come out.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"You always come here when something's wrong." Dib said.

"Yeah. But I'm fine right now."

"I brought you a cookie…" Dib said, handing her a chocolate chip cookie.

"…Thanks…" she said, eating it slowly.

"No problem. Do you want to watch a movie after dinner? I'll make popcorn."

"Sure." Meg said, finishing her cookie and licking her fingers.

"Are you…okay?" he asked.

"I said I was." Meg said.

He hugged her.

"Okay." He said, climbing down and walking back into the house.

Gir hugged her and she hugged him back. She let go but Gir didn't.

"Gir…you're such a good friend…" she said. They climbed down and went into the house.

Just as they walked in, there was a knock at the door. Dib opened it and the taco man was there.

"HI TACO MAN!" Meg yelled.

"Um…h-h-h-heeey…" the taco man said. "Here are the tacos you OR-DERED!"

"YIPPEE!" Gir shouted, grabbing the tacos. He and Meg ran to the couch to eat them.

Dib paid the guy and sat with them.

After devouring the tacos, they were ready to watch a movie.

"You pick one and I'll go make popcorn, kay?" Dib said, patting her on the head. He went into the kitchen.

"Why is he being so nice to me?" Meg mumbled to Gir. Gir shrugged and Meg picked a movie. Dib came out with a bunch of popcorn and Meg put the movie in.

"Inkheart, huh?" Dib said. Meg nodded and the movie began to play. She sat on Dib's lap and soon fell asleep there. Dib smiled.

The next day got even weirder.

Meg woke up with a yawn. She got up from Dib's lap and woke up Gir.

"Oh, HI!" He said with a smile.

"GUESS WHAT!"

"Wuh?"

"IT'S SATURDAY!"

"YAY!" Gir screamed.

Meg and Gir ran in circles a bunch of times, laughing like the little maniacs they were.

Dib opened his eyes.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Runnin'" Meg said.

"Ah, okay then." Dib said, getting up and stretching. He grabbed Meg and hugged her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"G-good…" she said.

He messed up her hair.

"I'm glad." He said. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Donuts."

"Okay. I'll go buy some donuts." He said happily. "You and Gir just sit tight, okay?"

"OKAY!" Meg said happily as she sat on the couch.

Gaz came out of her room. Same expression as usual.

"HI!" Meg said happily.

Gaz growled.

"Um…how are you?" Meg asked.

Gaz moaned.

"Shut up." She said.

"OKAY!" Meg said happily, kicking her legs around eagerly.

Dib opened the door holding a box of donuts.

Meg ran over and took the box and ran outside with Gir to eat them.

"She's gonna be so sick." Dib said. "Did dad tell you he was at the crime scene where mom died?"

"Um…no."

"Yeah, and he found out that she was already pregnant when they divorced. Or else Meg would only be three or so."

"Why do I care?" Gaz asked.

"Because if she was already pregnant, couldn't it be possible that Meg is the daughter of our dad?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Which means that she could be our full sister." Dib said.

"WHAT? NO!" Gaz said. "DEAR GAWD! IT'S BAD ENOUGH BEING HER HALF SISTER!"

"Um…I'm actually pretty happy. I mean, she is pretty-"

"NO! T-THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

Meg ran right back in the house with an empty donut box.

"WHAT'S HORRIBLE? THOSE WERE YUMMY DONUTS!"

"We, uh, thought it was horrible that…you missed skool two days ago. But we're happy because now you're better." Dib said. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Okay…" Meg said. She hopped on Gir piggyback style and Gir took her back outside to run in circles.

Gaz did a facepalm and then began to walk back towards her room.

_ Whiner._


End file.
